Teardrops On My Guitar
by Alice N. C
Summary: E se um dia Lily descobrisse que o lobo se esconde por baixo da pele de um cordeiro? E que a raposa nada mais é do que um cervo?- Sinópse fail, mas a fic promete ser melhor...
1. Chapter 1  Sev?

**Capítulo. 1 – Sev?**

-Seeev! – Gritei em meio à multidão. Ele não me ouvira, gritei novamente. Nada. Resolvi sair correndo atrás dele. Não, Lily Evans não corre, anda depressa.

Quando o alcancei, coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, Senti ser arremessada para trás.

-Wingardium Leviosa ! - ouvi uma voz conhecida gritar para impedir minha queda.

-Severo! Você está louco? - gritou a voz que reconheci ser de Remus

-Esta tudo bem, Remus. Sev deve ter se assustado - respondi arrumando minhas vestes.

-Você o chamou de quê Sangue-Ruim? - perguntou um garoto de cabelos loiros quase brancos na altura dos ombros.

-Não que faça alguma diferença para você Malfoy, mas o chamei de Sev.

-Sev? - falou desdenhoso para Severus.

-Evans não me chame de Sev. Para você é Snape, ou melhor, não me dirija a palavra Sangue - Ruim.

-Sev? – Perguntei sem entender nada, nós éramos bons amigos. Bons até demais para uma grifinoriana e um sonserino.

-Já disse para não me dirigir à palavra! Não me misturo com Sangues-Ruins!

Senti meu olho encher d'água. Como ele podia fazer aquilo comigo? Meu amigo de infância!

-Severus saia ou levara uma detenção! - ouvi Remus.

-Protegendo a Sangue-Ruim lobinho?

-Já chega! Pode me ofender, mas não ao Remus! Saia ou levará uma detenção. Os dois. - disse com a voz mais fria que pude.

-Olha quem finalmente se decidiu por algo! A confusa monitora chefe da Grifinória, que de corajosa não tem nada. Parece lobinho, que entre você e o seu

amiguinho apanhador, você levou a melhor...

-Snape SAIA DAQUI! - gritei já empunhando a varinha.

-Não me dê ordens! Sec...

-Protego! - gritei no intuito de me defender

-Expelliarmus! - ouvi Remus gritar com a varinha em mãos.

-Estupefaça! - outra voz conhecida gritou, o poder do feitiço foi tanto que Snape bateu na parede e ficou desacordado. - COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A

ATACAR A MINHA RUIVINHA?

Ouvi a voz de James ecoar na multidão que se formara. A cada palavra Snape subia mais no ar, quando pude ver James, ele já estava perto do teto,

pendurado de cabeça para baixo.

-James solta ele...- pedi cansada, não queria mais gente envolvida.

-Não solto, Lily, e dessa vez você tem que concordar que ele merece!

-Não vale a pena James!

-Lily, por você tudo vale a pena! - Disse olhando em meus olhos, senti que ele estava sendo sincero.

-Remus?

-Sim Lily?

-Cuida disso para mim?

-Pode deixar.

-Obrigada. - sorri fraco em sua direção. E me virei para James - Por Favor James, não faça nada que possa se arrepender.

-Eu nunca me arrependo ruivinha! - disse em um tom galante.

-James...

-Ok Lily...

Fui em direção à torre da Grifinória, mas pude ouvir Remus dizer: _Ok o show acabou, todos embora..._Mas parece que não fez muito efeito pois logo

ouvi James dizer: _Saiam! Ou querem ficar iguais a ele?P_elo que posso imaginar de James e da cena, ele deve ter apontado para o corpo desacordado

ou acordado, não sei mais, de Snape no ar.

Depois me desliguei do mundo, fui para o meu dormitório, fechei as cortinas de minha cama e me encolhi, não podia ser verdade.

_Lily se acalma, ele não merece que você sinta isso por ele_pensava, mas naquele momento era realmente difícil não pensar...

Resolvi tomar um banho gelado para esfriar a cabeça. Troquei-me de roupa, uma regata azul-clara e um calça de moletom branca, e fui pegar um

livro para me distrair. Procurava entre os títulos um livro bem humorado para levantar um pouco o meu animo quando vi meu violão encostado na parede.

Aprendi a tocar violão aos 13 anos, e, sempre que posso gosto de tocar um pouco para relaxar... Relaxar... Era isso que eu precisava.

Peguei o violão e me sentei na cama. Comecei a recordar as músicas que sabia tocar e uma em especial me chamou a atenção. Comecei a dedilhar as

cordas e a melodia começou a se formar, não me lembrava muito da letra, o que havia me chamado a atenção era o refrão:

_Now I know who you are,You got nothing' on meI see, I should've known it from the start,You can't tell me lies, don't even try,__'Cause this is_

_goodbye,Goodbye…_Tinha tudo a ver com o que eu estava sentindo. Toquei a música repetidas vezes cantando cada vez mais alto. Até que a anestesia

que a música me deu acabou e eu cai na real. Comecei a chorar, chorar compulsivamente, lágrimas caiam no meu violão, e eu percebi que uma das pessoas que eu mais confiava no mundo me traíra.


	2. Chapter 2  Now I Know Who You Are

**Capítulo 2 - Now I Know Who You Are**

No dia seguinte acordei mais tarde, por ser domingo não tinha que ir a nenhuma aula. Resolvi ficar deitada, não estava querendo encarar a todos no salão principal, muito menos Se... Snape. Senti a tristeza que havia me abandonado à noite voltar. Por que ele fez isso comigo?

Ouvi a porta do dormitório abrir, fingi estar dormindo, não queria ver ninguém. As cortinas de minha cama se abriram.

-Lily, vamos lá! Eu sei que você não esta dormindo - ouvi Alex me chamar.

-Alex...

-Alex, nada! Você acha que vai ficar ai o dia inteiro? Já são duas horas!

-Hoje é domingo...

-E você estuda no domingo! Aproveita ele de um jeito muito estranho para um adolescente, mas aproveita!

-Alex você veio aqui para brigar comigo? -falei me sentando e a encarando.

-Não Lily. Eu vim aqui porque sou a única que te conhece de verdade, e a única que pode te dizer que a vida não acabou, poxa Lily o mundo gira! Bola para cima! Levanta, reage! Ficar assim só vai te fazer pior!

-Alex ele era meu melhor amigo!

-Não, não era! Se fosse, estaria aqui do seu lado e não eu.

-Não... não é verdade... - falei me recusando a acreditar no óbvio

-Lily...

-Alex não! Ele deve ter tido algum motivo, pessoas ameaçando ele, sei lá!

-Lily, olha nos meus olhos e me diz que você acredita no que você acabou de dizer.

Olhei em seus olhos cor de mel. A quem eu estava enganando! Ele havia mentido para mim todo esse tempo. Senti meu rosto molhar. Alex me abraçou. Ela sim era uma boa amiga, sempre presente, nas horas em que preciso e nas horas que não quero, ou não acho que quero, como há pouco tempo. Ai como fui burra! Ele andava me evitando ultimamente! Alex apertou o abraço, como se sentisse que era preciso. Era preciso.

-Tá tudo bem Lily.

Fiquei mais um tempo abraçada com ela, e resolvi seguir o conselho que ela havia me dado.

-Ok.- disse limpando meu rosto com a mão - vou tomar um banho e descer. - sorri fraco.

-Vou te esperar aqui - sorriu me incentivando.

Tomei meu banho e comecei a cantar a música que havia tocado no violão no dia anterior.

Saí do banho ainda cantarolando... 'Cause this is goodbye. Goodbye... Quando notei uma roupa em cima de minha cama e um bilhete:

_Lily,_

_Tomei a liberdade de escolher uma roupa para você, queria que mostrasse que você é forte e que está bem, que não é um sonserinozinho de meia tigela que vai te por para baixo. Ok parei. Espero que goste._

_p.s: estou nos jardins com os marotos._

_Alex _

Sorri. Só ela mesma para pensar em roupas numa hora dessas. Mas ainda bem que ela pensa!

Olhei para a roupa. Era um vestido de alça branco com umas flores bem coloridas. Uma sandália rasteirinha também branca e um arco, com uma flor de pano, estampada nas cores do vestido.

Me vesti e realmente parecia mais alegre, passei um corretivo nas olheiras adquiridas por um motivo fútil. E coloquei o arco. Por ser de metal, parecia que estava apenas com uma flor no cabelo.

Peguei minha varinha, é sempre bom tê-la por perto, e desci a encontro de meus amigos.


	3. Chapter 3 Without You By My Side

Capítulo 3 - Without You By My Side

Quando estava indo em direção aos jardins, percebi alguns olhares sobre mim. Certamente por causa do episódio do dia anterior. Ouvi a voz de Alex em minha cabeça, queria que mostrasse que você é forte e que está bem. Sim, sou forte e estou bem. Levantei a cabeça e caminhei como se nada me afetasse, como se fosse inabalável. Ouvia risinhos de garotas por todos os lados, mas ao me virem paravam imediatamente. Nessas horas, ser monitora chefe realmente conta.

Cheguei aos jardins e vi meus amigos sentados na sombra de uma árvore próxima ao lago.

-Bom dia gente! - disse me sentando ao lado de Remus

-Bom dia Lily - responderam de volta

-E então, como está? - Sirius arriscou depois de muito pensar, conclui por sua expressão.

-Não podia estar melhor. - respondi naturalmente - vocês fizeram um picnic? - perguntei notando pela primeira vez a comida em cima de uma toalha.

-Sim, ruivinha. Um picnic para você.

-Obrigada gente! Vocês são demais! - falei dando um beijo na bochecha de James que estava de frente para mim.

-Se soubesse que ficaria assim Lily, faria picnics para você todos os dias - disse James meio abobalhado

-James deixa de ser bobo! - falei dando um pequeno tapa em seu braço e pegando um bolinho de chocolate da cesta em minha frente.

-James continua a tocar! - ouvi Nanda pedir

-Você é quem manda Nanda, mas acho que não vou conseguir, não com o tapa que a Lily me deu. Doeu sabia? - falou fazendo cara de indignado.

-Até parece James, foi fraquinho! - falei em minha defesa - mas... o que você estava tocando?

-Curiosa meu amor? - disse em tom sedutor

-Só um pouquinho - falei fingindo desinteresse.

-Ah mas que pena então, só toco se estiver muito curiosa - disse colocando o violão de lado

-Tá bom James, tô super curiosa! Nem sabia que você tocava!

-Ruivinha eu tenho muitos talentos sabia? Não sou só um rostinho bonito como todos pensam.

-Há, ta bom James...

-Hey pombinhos! - ouvi Sirius chamar nossa atenção - nós estamos realmente apreciando o momento... amoroso entre os dois, mas

realmente, gostaríamos de ouvir o James tocar, se não for incomodo claro.

-Ok, se vocês me amam tanto assim...- disse James pegando novamente o violão - que música vocês querem?

-Toca algo animado!

-Já sei qual música... Mas vou precisar de alguém cantando comigo.

-Lily você canta super bem... Pode ser ela James? - ah, mas a Mariana me paga!

-Claro! Estava pensando nela.

-Como se fizesse alguma outra coisa... - falou Remus

-Hey! - falou James ofendido

-Mas é verdade! - disse Remus como se explicasse o óbvio.

-Tá bom né gente? - falei antes que James revidasse - quanto a cantar, hoje não dá, estou meio rouca... - inventei a primeira desculpa que veio na minha cabeça

-Para mim sua voz tá perfeita - disse Mariana. Ela realmente quer que eu cante! Ai merlin me ajude!

-Tenho alguma escolha? - perguntei já me confortando, eles eram meus amigos... Não tinha que ter vergonha.

-Nenhuma. -disse a Maria antes de todos

-Ok... Qual será a música? - se era para eu cantar tinha que ser uma música que eu conhecesse pelo menos.

-Você vai ver... - disse James já começando a tocar a introdução

Eu não conhecia a música...E quanto a eu tocar para meus amigos, que eu não precisava ter vergonha, bom...Estava começando a ter um pouco de vergonha. O James tocava e cantava suuuper bem! Ai meu merlin! Como ele pode conseguir ser tão perfeito? Toca, canta, joga quadribol, é um fofo, as vezes é enxerido, prepotente, lindo e sabe exatamente como me deixar de perna bambas. Ai meu deus! Acho que estou apaixonada por James Potter!

Quando voltei a prestar atenção na música, vi que a conhecia. Era de uma banda bem conhecida na Inglaterra.

-_She was so shy, 'til i drove her wild, I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad_ [...]

-_You were hangin in the corner with your five best friends, You heard that i was trouble but you couldn't resist, I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go (good girls go) _- Cantamos o refrão juntos, logo chegou a parte da mulher cantar. O problema, é que no caso a mulher era eu...

-_I know your type, Boy you're dangerous, Yeah you're that guy (that guy), I'd be stupid to trust, But just one night couldn't be so wrong, _

_You make me wanna lose control_ - Cantei olhando para James, pela primeira vez, vi que a música tinha na letra personagens parecidos conosco.

-_She was so shy, 'til i drove her wild, I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad _- Cantou ele tambem olhando para mim.

-_I was hangin in the corner with my five best friends, I heard that you were trouble but i couldn't resist, I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go (good girls go)_ - cantei a primeira parte, e logo vieram os outros cantar o refrão.

Cantamos músicas bem animadas, com todos nós cantando, algumas vezes bem desafinados, mas foi uma das tardes mais divertidas de toda a minha vida.

Passado algum tempo, Sirius teve que ir por causa de um encontro assim como Alex, Remus tinha que fazer uma ronda e a Mari tinha que fazer seus deveres, que havia deixado para a última hora, e puxou Nanda consigo, alegando que ela também tinha um dever de poções para fazer, o que arrancou suspiros de Nanda e a fez entrar no castelo.

Resultado: ficamos apenas eu e James sentados na sombra da árvore, que sumiria dentre instantes, já que o sol se punha.

-Acho melhor entrarmos também. Já está ficando frio. - disse

-Aqui - e pos seu casaco em meus ombros - Não estou com frio.

-Obrigado - disse meio sem jeito

-Sabe Lily, tenho uma última música. - dizendo isso ele pegou o violão e começou

dedilhar as cordas. - _I saw her face staring at me, While I'm trying not to erase, This night we're together, Yeah I wish we could stay like this forever_ - ele olhava no fundo dos meus olhos, e eu via que o que ele sempre dizia sobre estar apaixonado por mim era verdade. - _Don't wanna (Don't wanna), Don't wanna, Spend all of my life without you by my side, Don't wanna (Don't wanna), Don't wanna,_

_Spend all of my life without you by my side, Don't wanna no. Not knowing what tomorrow, may bring, But I can do anything when I see you smile, But you can hold on to me, Cause I'll... I'll be there for you [...]Don't wanna (Don't wanna), Don't wanna, Spend all of my life without you by my side, _

_Don't wanna (Don't wanna), Don't wanna, Spend all of my life without you by my side._

-James... - falei sem saber o que dizer - É sem dúvida, a coisa mais bonita que alguém já fez para mim!

-Lily, aceita namorar comigo? - disse com um sorriso muito lindo de canto de boca. Seus olhos brilhavam, tenho certeza que os meus também.

Foi ai que eu lembrei de uma música que havia aprendido a tocar no violão anos atrás, mas que sempre gostava de tocar quando estava sem nada para fazer, mas dessa vez, iria tocá-la com um motivo. Peguei o violão de James, que ficou me olhando sem entender nada.

-_Before I fall, Too fast, Kiss me quick, But make it last, So I can see how badly this will hurt me, When you say good bye_ - Comecei a cantar e James começou a entender - _Keep it sweet, Keep it slow, Let the future pass, And don't let go, But tonight, I could fall to soon, Under this beautiful moonlight, But you're so hypnotising, You've got me laughing while I sing, You've got me smiling in my sleep, And I can see this unravelling, Your love is where I'm falling, But please don't catch me... See this heart ? Won't settle down, Like a child running, Scared from a clown, I'm terrified, Of what you do, My stomach screams, Just when I look at you... Run far away, So I can breath, Even though you're_

_Far from suffocating me, I can't set my hopes too high, 'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye... But you're so hypnotising, You've got me laughing while I sing, You've got me smiling in my sleep, And I can see this unravelling, Your love is where I'm falling, But please don't catch me... So now you see, Why I'm scared, I can't open up my heart_

_Without a care, But here I go, It's what I feel, And for the first time in my life I know it's real... But you're so hypnotising, You've got me laughing while I sing, You've got me smiling in my sleep, And I can see this unravelling, Your love is where I'm falling, But please don't catch me, If this is love please don't break me, I'm giving up so, Just catch me..._

Terminei de cantar e observei a expressão de James, ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Lily, é verdade ? - perguntou com um sorriso ainda maior.

-Sim - respondi também com um sorriso no rosto.

-Own Ruivinha! Sabia que você me amava! - e me deu um abraço - Isso foi sim para o meu pedido?

-Sim! - respondi com outro sorriso, mas desta vez, um sorriso que nunca havia dado antes, um sorriso apaixonado.

-Lily eu te amo! - e me deu um beijo. Um beijo carinhoso e que eu nunca tinha visto igual.

-James? - chamei

-Sim ruivinha

-Eu também te amo - disse olhando em seus olhos, e aqueles olhos castanho - esverdeados haviam adquirido um brilho diferente.

* * *

**Obrigado a todos que leram essa fic ;)**  
**Obrigado também a todos que mandaram reviews, isso é muito importante para mim...**

**Espero que tenham gostado, beijos Li Tonks ;***


End file.
